


bodyshopping and bargains

by Copyspaghetti



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Demon Shenanigans, Gore, Multi, maybe a lil bit more than canon-typical violence, not really nsfw but a little bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copyspaghetti/pseuds/Copyspaghetti
Summary: After Dipper and his family ruined Bill's everything, he's determined to ruin them. It doesn't go quite as planned.





	1. Just Getting Milk

An eerie atmosphere settled over the Shack at night lately. Dipper was wearing one of Mabel's knitted sweaters as he carefully sneaked down the stairs. It kept the chills of anxiety away. Last summer hadn't been out of the ordinary compared to their first summer around these woods. Everyone had gotten along well, the awkwardness between Wendy and him was officially gone, and no creepy dream demons. This year was different though. Barely one week in Dipper had already been greeted with nightmares. Weird ones. They were the ones that had woken him up at two in the morning, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth and allerting him to suspicious rustling in the kitchen. 

A broadshouldered silhouette was roaming around, cooking something on the stove in the darkness, chuckling lowly.

"Grunkle Stan? What are you doing?" Dipper questioned, voice filled with relieved confusion. For once it wasn't a supernatural being here to eat them alive. 

Stan whipped around, caught off guard. "Oh, you know-" Quickly he shoved everything he could into the fridge, bringing out first, best item he could reach. A carton of milk. "Just drinking some sweet cow juice. Kid." Stan replied stiffly, face dramatically illuminated by the fridge's light that bounced off his glasses. As if he'd forgotten how to drink Stan poured the milk on his face without opening his mouth. "Slurp." He said just a second too late. 

Dipper was unsure how to react and fled the situation with a "Right.." paired up with fingers guns and a couple thumbs pointing behind him to the stairs. "I'm not thirsty anymore I'll just.. Go back to sleep. Goodnight grunkle Stan, love you." Backing out of the room he almost tripped over one of the countless pelts his grunkles had collected but managed to scurry back to the room he shared with his twin sister. 'man, old people are weird..' he thought before dozing off again.

The rest of the summer passed quickly as the gang had more fun than ever, though Dipper couldn't help but feel anxious about Stans occasional nightly projects. He didn't seem quite alright and never acted as if anything had happened the next day. Before the Pine twins jr had to travel home for school's sake Dipper confronted his uncle about it. Asked if he was alright. Just to check.

"Haha, what are you talking about, kid?" He earned a playful slap on the back. "You've been adventuring too much, now get on that bus, Mabel's waiting." 

Ford joined his brother to wave them off after inviting them back next year.

"Mabel, something's wrong with Stan and I don't know what to do."


	2. favours

Highschool had been stressing the twins out another year. Another year full of homework, strict teachers, teachers who probably escaped prison and teachers who just didn't give a fuck. Not to mention the awkward teenage drama never leading to anything other than missed deadlines and anxiety attacks. Despite the hell it had been, Mabel went off about how much she'd miss her friends all summer long. 

Dipper wished he could say the same. He didn't have many friends at school except for Mabel and whoever Mabel pressured into being nice to him. There had been the dungeons, dungeons and more dungeons club but everytime he considered showing up he was overwhelmed by a massive anxiety attack and skipped. At the end of the term he'd been prescribed meds but getting into a new routine was difficult. Summer break would do him good. 

As Mabel reunited with Grenda and Candy for their fourth summer in Gravity Falls Dipper reunited with the woods, breathing in the warm summer air. Nothing was as relaxing as watching ants carry sticks and stones through the dried moss, knowing you didn't have to move a finger the rest of the day. Unless a paranormal being jumped out of the shadows to eat him.. 

...

No paranormal beings jumped out of the shadows to eat him. 

Dipper relaxed back against a giant tree, imagining how many centuries it must've grown here. The shadow kept the heat at bay, the birds chirped him a lullaby and Dipper dozed off in his comfortable spot.

"HIYA PINETREE!" Startled the kid awake as soon as his eyelids fluttered shut. For a moment the panic had stolen his breath and he clutched his pained chest. Putting two fingers to his throat Dipper focused on his pulse, feeling it slow as he got his breathing under control. Everything was fine. That didn't happen. 'That so didn't happen' he convinced himself, ignoring all alarms ringing in his head. 

"HEY DIPPER!" Stan shouted from the shack. That made sense, he'd probably heard his grunkle call for him and it mixed into his dream. "I'm gonna need some help running the shop today." Stan explained as he entered the dusty giftshop. Wonderful, Stan had left the cleaning for him too. Not surprising, but disappointing. "What, why?! You said Mabel and I were free the first weekend. It's a million degrees outside, I'm going to melt in here!" Dipper complained, wiping his already sweaty forhead. Puberty was already making him sweaty and weird but this was worse than usual. Stan just nodded seriosuly, giving Dipper a supportive pat on the shoulder. "This is why you kids need to run the shack today, old men like me can't risk our health." He declared before leaving quicker than Dipper could complain. 

'Stupid dust flying everywhere. Stupid vacuum cleaner breaking. Stupid customers asking stupid questions about the stupid dumb fake garbage on the stupid shelves in the- okay Dipper, calm down, you're moody because it's well past lunchbreak. You just have to wait until the stupid stupid dumb customers leave the- calm. Chill.' Dipper argued with himself while sweeping the floor. Nothing had felt as exhausting in his life. Walls of bitterness kept him from noticing Mabel skipping into the shop with Wendy striding along behind. 

"Hi there Dipdop, why are you working? Where's Stan?" Mabel asked over his shoulder. With a shriek he snapped the rotten broom like a twig. This day was spiraling fast. "Probably sleeping in his goddamn chair for all I know.." Dipper muttered. Mabel made sure to put a sticker of a pot with a big mouth on his sleeve, making him chuckle softly. Her silliness always comforted him. It always had and always would, nothing could tear them apart. 

A ball of dust landed on Wendy's shoulder, grew legs and was brushed off hastily. "Seriously Dipper, why don't you just ditch this? You're not getting paid overtime so why bother?" Dipper didn't have an answer for that, but his stomach did and growled like a bear. Rubbing his neck he avoided eyecontact as he explained he hadn't eaten lunch yet. "Let's get going then, race you to the diner!" Wendy exclaimed, punching his shoulder playfully before sprinting out with Mabel close behind.

"Hey dipshit, how about I do you a favour and cover for you?" Stan suggested, suddenly sitting behind the counter with his nose in a newspaper. "You can make it up to me later." 

"Wow, thanks. Asshole." Was his sarcastic reply before feeling the heavy bitterness melt off his shoulders. Freedom. Excited, the teen ran outside to catch up with his friends.

A blonde woman with freckles and a child following her around asked the price for a snowglobe. "How's about I give you a discount ma'am! I just need a small favour of you. Deal?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just kind of typing these before I go to bed and my attention span is 2 seconds long? That's why my chapters are so short sorry aha I'm planning to make longer ones when I have less on my mind


	3. Stargazing Excuses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper catches on more, his friends don't want to

The diner was lively as ever. Since Stan had started covering more for Dipper they hung out here even when they weren't on lunch break.

Wendy chuckled as Candy stuck a colourful ribbon in her newly braided hair. "Why's Stan working so hard, anyway?" The question was lighthearted but made Dipper's stomach do a flip of the unpleasant kind. 

"To be honest, I don't know. And it's bothering me.." he bit his lip as he paused, unsure if he should share the rest of his discoveries with the gang. Being declared paranoid hurt but worrying alone was way too overwhelming. "When I ask him about it he just laughs and says I'm crazy for thinking he'd do work in this heat." Dipper frowned at the table, tapping his nails more erratically. 

Mabel punched his arm softly. "Aw you know how Stan can be. He's probably just being a dumb old man." She reassured but her voice was laced with a concern Dipper found both comforting and alarming. If Mabel worried too, there had to be something wrong. 

"Pshh, yeah, he's probably just scamming people harder with you guys gone, as if he isn't working at all. Don't worry." Wendy managed to sound more carefree but her eyes betrayed that she knew something was off too.

Having an anxiety disorder sucked. First of all he had to deal with the attacks but on top of that everyone babied him, as if that'd help rather than make him distrust every reassurance more. It also sucked because arguing about it made his mood drop. 

'Can you guys take me seriously for once in your lives?!' he wanted to say. "Thanks. You're probably right, I shouldn't think too much about it." He said instead, forcing a smile. They took him seriously, he knew that, they just didn't want him hurt. They cared. He was grateful. 

Mabel took it upon herself to steer the conversation onto something brighter and Grenda helped until they couldn't remember what bothered them. 

The summer nights smelled more and more like autumn each day. The air felt crisper than usual. Wendy offered to walk them back to the shack, blaming it on star gazing opportunities when Dipper complained about not being scared of the dark. Dipper was a little bit scared of the dark. Who wouldn't be if they lived in Gravity Falls? The place was freaky in broad daylight! 

The floorboards creaked so Wendy hugged them goodnight without sneaking inside. Exhaustion kicked in quickly after the excitement of meeting friends wore off. Grunkles were cool, they let you stay up without nagging too much and didn't assume you were dead even when they should. 

"Don't know about you but I'm gonna face plant in bed ASAP screw toothbrushing I'm out!" And she was out like a light. 

"Disgusting." He chuckled, fighting the temptation to do the same thing. 

The hallway was lit up by the bathroom lights shining through the half open door. That wasn't right. Not wanting to wake his sister for something as silly as probably Ford peeing, he decided to face his fears and possibly face his uncle peeing, which was arguably worse than a vampire now that he thought about it. 

Something far worse than a peeing vampire uncle played out before him. Seeing the signs scrawled out in fresh blood on the mirror, walls and floor along with the candles sticking out of animals' eyeholes stunned his mind. It was as if he was watching himself stand there, gawking, until the man in the middle of the room turned his head 180° to meet his eyes and Dipper screamed bloody murder. 

Or would've, if Stan hadn't clasped a hand over his mouth while dragging him into the bathroom. Those eyes were yellow as the moon with cat slits. This wasn't real. It couldn't be. It was just another nightmare, but even that wasn't reassuring when dealing with this devil. His heart pounded out of his chest but his thoughts just felt hazy and dull and distant as if they were just out of reach. 

"Pinetree, what's up?" Not-Stan grinned with his whole stolen body and voice.


End file.
